1. Field of the Invention
Present invention relates to a method for producing graphenes and, particularly, to using intercalating molecules to produce a modified graphene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional preparation of graphenes is mainly conducted by using a strong acid, such as sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid, nitric acid, etc., to weaken the bonding, binding force or attraction between graphite layers and by then further stretching out or enlarging each spacing between two adjacent graphite layers with an oxidizing agent to produce graphenes.
Although to obtain graphenes by a strong acid treatment can achieve a higher yield, large consumption of a strong acid will cause environmental pollution and lead to a difficulty in controlling the oxygen-containing functional groups attached on the graphenes and to an increase of defects. The reduction of physical and chemical properties of said resulting materials is bad for further application and substantially increases the costs.